Love Potion Frenzy
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: When Wendy and Bebe concoct a love potion to get their exes, Stan and Kyle back, all hell breaks loose when it ends up in a punch bowel in Token's Sweet 16! Will things EVER get back to normal around South Park! Multipairing. Yaoi, Yuri. Slash. Don't like? Don't read. Rated M for smexy times and pregnancy. Oh! And certain PEOPLES' potty mouths! Don't own anything. R/R!
1. The Potion

Love Potion Frenzy

When Wendy and Bebe concoct a love potion to get their exes Stan and Kyle back, all hell breaks loose when the potion ends up in everyone's drink at Token's Sweet Sixteen! Will things ever go back to normal around South Park High? Or are they doomed to stay that way forever? RATED M FOR SEXUAL THEMES ALCOHOL AND STUFF. Slash. Yaoi and Yuri. Multipairing.

**A/N: Hello, fellow people! Tis I, back for another story! You see, I need OC's. Like, really bad. SO, if you message me, I can put your OC in. But be quick! The boys/girls open for OC's are:**

**For Girl OC's:**

**Butters**

**Cartman**

**Token**

**Kenny**

**Clyde**

**Another boy OC**

**For Boy OC's:**

**Red**

**Another girl OC**

**So message me about them, and with that, let's start the show!**

Chapter 1: The Potion

Wendy sighed in frustration, the hand clutching her purple iPhone shaking ferociously, her knuckles white in aggravation. This was the fifth consecutive time she'd called Stan's number. Why wasn't he answering?!

There was no way in **Hell **she could possibly know exactly _why _Stan was ignoring her, or rather, **how **he was ignoring her, for that matter, but Wendy was slowly, surely getting pissed off at her former boyfriend.

Suddenly, her phone rang with the song 'Best Friend', making her jump slightly. She nearly cried out in joy when she saw the caller ID.

**BEBE STEVENS**

_He's my best friend,_

_Best of all best friend,_

_Do you have a best friend too-_

Beep

"Hello?"

"_Hey! Wazzup, Wends?"_

Wendy sighed in exasperation. "HORRIBLE. I've called Stan five times. FIVE TIMES, Bebe! FIVE TIMES to make up with him, but lately, he's been ignoring me, because it always goes to voicemail! If I hear that damn voicemail _one more time_, I'm going to scream and go crazy."

Giggle. _"Don't do that! I have a better plan. You know the other day when we were at the library?"_

"…You mean yesterday?"

"_Yeah!"_

"Well, what about it?"

"_You remember I found a weird book called 'The Book of Potions' on it?"_

Wendy sighed again, fingering a stray lock of hair. "Bebe, what are you getting at?"

"_I'm saying we can make a love potion with it!"_

Wendy froze, her fingers freezing. "A…Love Potion?" She finally choked out, eyes wide.

"_Yup! And if it goes right, the effects can last up to 6 months. Meet me in the library at free period with…uh, let's see here…ah, yes! Meet me with…one tablespoon of flour, petals from two red roses, a ground up red rose petal, rose tea, sugar, cinnamon, a cute heart shaped bottle, and…Oh! And half a bottle of rose-scented bath salts."_

Wendy had quickly written all of this down, going 'Mhm' and 'Okay' along the way.

"Alright, I think I've got it," Wendy proclaimed. "See you tomorrow."

"_Mkay, bye!"_

_Click!…_**Beep…beep…beep-**

Wendy just stood there, phone in hand, poker face activated, until slowly, a massive grin broke out on her face.

"Finally, I'll have the perfect potion to get Stanny back! This time, forever!

She laughed manically until Bebe's words came back to her, ringing throughout her mind.

"_And if it goes right, the effects can last up to 6 months."_

Wendy sighed. "I'd better get started on bringing extra in different containers, because when these six months are up, we'll have to do it again…"

The Next Day…

Wendy snuck into the school, hurrying to her locker to dispose of the items that Bebe requested. Almost immediately, she ran into Chloe Sanchez, a friend she…should she say she 'valued'? No, that didn't sound right. She was a friend, that's all.

"Sup, Testaburger," Chloe said, quite nonchalantly. She was chewing a piece of cherry-flavored gum. As usual, she was wearing her favorite red and black tee with a black tie, a red skirt that went to her knees, white socks and black high-heeled boots.

"Hey, Chloe. Hey, listen. I have great news!" Wendy excitedly whispered, after making sure nobody was in the area.

"What is it? You do realize there's only 10 minutes until class starts, right?" Chloe stated coolly, taking a puff of her cigarette.

Wendy rolled her eyes. "I know, I know! But anyways, Bebe and I were talking last night, and she says she found a spell in an ancient spell book that creates a love potion! We can get our exes back!"

Chloe stopped mid-puff, staring at her. "What? Love potion? How?"

"Look, I'll explain everything later. Just…go tell the girls, and the girls only. Make sure they don't tell anyone, either. Capishe?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, yet shook Wendy's hand. "I promise. Boy, will the girls squeal. In fact, I can tell them by text if you want."

Wendy shook her head. "No, it's safer to tell them. Meet Bebe and I in the library at free period. Then everything will get explained."

Chloe nodded, a wistful look getting in her eyes. "Oh, Craig," She sighed.

Suddenly, the intercom crackled to life.

"Attention, students. Please hurry to your classes. Class will begin in five minutes. Thank you."

Chloe and Wendy locked eyes.

"We'd better hurry." Wendy said quickly.

"Oh, right away." Chloe echoed, both getting to their classes.

"Tell the girls after class!" Wendy yelled.

Chloe waved back to her.

The two went to their classes, unaware of the mysterious goings-on in the shadows…

**A/N: Please R/R! Remember, if you have an eligible OC, PLEASE submit him/her now!**


	2. Meddling With Magic

**A/N: Well, finally! Someone named A Devoted Fan submitted 'Ericka', Cherries of Abundance submitted 'Layla', Serena Jay Woods submitted 'Serena' and vampiregoddess13 submitted 'Michelle'. Thank you for your donations!**

**Let's see...the ones left are...**

**Kenny: Taken**

**Butters: Taken**

**Craig: Taken**

**Clyde: IDK...**

**Token: IDK...**

**Cartman: Taken**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meddling with Magic

"Hey."

Chloe turned around, facing a girl she knew well. Maybe too well.

Ericka Sulmit. Ericka-fucking-Sulmit. Every girl's worst enemy.

Ericka was lazily leaning up against a locker, smoking a cigarette.

_'Nasty habit,' _Chloe chided. _'But can't say I've ever quit it either.'_

"I heard you got a potion to finally make the boys spend time with us," Ericka drawled. As a somewhat freak of nature, she could easily pass as Cartman's twin sister, minus all the fat. She was very slender, something girls hated her for, and she absolutely HATED Jews.

Chloe nodded slowly. "Yup. Pass me a cigarette?"

Ericka fetched another cigarette and tossed it carelessly to Chloe, who caught it and immediately fished out her favorite black lighter with a skull on it and her name engraved into it with white writing.

She lit the cigarette and puffed, completely aware of the 'No Smoking' rule the teachers strictly forced…

..Except if you were in the Goth Club.

Ericka sighed, taking a breath of cigarette. "This stuff's the best."

"Yes it is…" Chloe murmured.

"So, can I tell Layla, or are you going to get all defensive about how you were going to tell her first?" Ericka asked, glancing at Chloe.

"Well…I _was _going to tell her, but now that I think about it, I'd rather have _you _do it." Chloe thought out carefully.

Ericka lazily fist-pumped. "Fuck _yes_."

Chloe snickered to herself. _'Boy, will SHE be in for a riot once Layla finds out,' _She mused.

Suddenly, Chloe's phone started to buzz.

Chloe whipped it out and answered it. "Hello?"

_"Hey! I heard from Wendy that you guys have a solution to all our problems...Is it true?"_

Chloe grinned. "Sure, Michelle. Sure we do."

_"Great. See you at free period, then."_

"Mkay, bye." Chloe hung up, turning to Ericka.

"Word's out. Michelle knows too!" Chloe grinned some more, high-fiving Ericka.

"Awesome." Ericka had a lazy half-smirk on her face, taking another puff of the cigarette in her hand. "So, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." Chloe grinned. "Definitely."

* * *

"Oh my GOD!" Layla squealed loudly, and Ericka immediately covered her ears, wincing at the shriek.

_"God, WHY can't Layla just be a NORMAL teenager?"_ Ericka mentally groaned. _"It's bad enough that people are already starting to look at us!"_

"Okay, so you actually found a potion that will make them like us?" Layla breathed, beaming like she'd just won a puppy at Ericka.

Ericka sighed in annoyance. "YES, for the last time, we did. Now can I go back to class? Or do I need to hammer it in your tiny brain for the next ONE THOUSAND TIMES?!"

Layla cringed and laughed nervously. "It's...it's okay. It's okay, I got it."

Ericka glared. "Good."

_"God damn it, Chloe tricked me!"_

Ericka whipped out her phone and hastily texted Chloe.

TO: Chloe

FROM: Ericka

God damn it! U fucking tricked me into telling Layla! :(

Almost immediately after she'd sent it, she got a reply.

TO: Ericka

FROM: Chloe

U mad bro?

Ericka growled and stormed to the library, since it was now break.

As she entered the library, she saw Wendy, Bebe and Chloe there, and while Wendy and Bebe seemed to be discussing something, Chloe wore the haughtiest smirk ever while she sauntered over to the enraged Ericka.

"You fucking bitch, you tricked me!" Ericka hissed.

Chloe smirked all the more. "Problem, bro?"

Suddenly, Layla bounced in and started to chatter excitedly to Wendy and Bebe, and just when Ericka didn't think it could get any worse, Michelle walked in.

"Oh, Christ." Ericka mumbled.

Chloe frowned. "What's wrong with Michelle? I think she's nice."

Ericka glared at Chloe. "Don't start with ME, little miss I'm-so-Awesome."

Chloe rolled her eyes as she stuck out her tongue at Ericka, walking over to Michelle.

"Sup Michelle?" Chloe greeted.

Michelle flicked a lazy smile at the younger teen. "Hey."

Ericka finally piped up when all the girls were present. "Okay...so what's this about a love potion? I call bullshit on it."

Bebe laughed. "You always call bullshit. This time it's real, though! Trust me."

With that, she plopped the book in front of the girls, allowing them to peer upon the ingredients.

"Well, well," Ericka commented. "Looks like we got ourselves a real love potion."

"We just have to see if it works, don't we?" Michelle chimed in.

"Why yes, yes we will. And speaking of which, Bebe and I have a plan." Wendy calmly stated.

Chloe squinted thoughtfully. "What kind of plan, Testaburger?"

Wendy giggled mischievously. "Well, it goes a little like this..."

* * *

"Okay, so are we all set?" Bebe asked, looking toward every face in the circle.

The group had gone outside behind the building, where they were SURE no one would interfere, and drawn a pentagram on the pavement with blood samples of the boys' blood they'd gotten earlier that morning.

Every girl nodded, each at different ends of the pentagram, and all watched in anxiety as Wendy added a drop of the final ingredient: Rose bath salts.

"Close your eyes!" Bebe instructed, and as the bath salts hit the mixture's surface, they covered their eyes, and a rosy waft of wind blew past their faces, and they waited until Bebe said, "Okay, you can open them now."

Slowly, one by one, each girl uncovered her eyes, and Wendy was pleased that the mixture was a light shade of pink, and every ingredient was properly dissolved.

"Good! Now the book says that all we have to do is pour it in our crushes' drinks and make sure the first person they kiss is us! And...voila! Instant love."

Ericka looked oddly impressed. "That's...actually kind of cool. All right, challenge accepted. Let's go."

As the group left the alley behind the school, they didn't notice that a certain someone was watching them with narrowed eyes.

"They won't do this to my older brother!" The figure seethed in between clenched teeth. "I _will_ protect him, or my name isn't The Reflector!"

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! LOL, JK.**

**What will happen next? 0w0 Stay tuned!**


End file.
